


Eternity

by SemiAutoFanGirl (orphan_account)



Series: Whatever You Call It [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Immortal AH Crew, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SemiAutoFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death just doesn't stick with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, most of this story will be posted on mobile, or whatever it's called, so I can't be certain of the layout.

There are people in this world that Death cannot keep within his grasp. They can feel the pain, they can die, but they will not remain so. Within minutes, sometimes hours, they will wake and carry on with whatever it was they were doing before hand. But that doesn't mean there are not signs. After their first death, a scar will appear upon the killing blow, and remain there forever, as they will no longer age. Because of this, all of their loved ones will be left behind at some point.

It is a lonely way to live out eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for it being so short, but I'm doing research for each death so that it's historically accurate. 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to give me criticism. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you hated, anything you say I will use to make myself a better writer.


End file.
